


Crankiplier one-shot requests!

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan likes wearing dresses, Fluff, I’ll add more tags if i get requests, M/M, Maybe smut if I learn how to write it, One-Shots, TeamIplier - Freeform, Tyler is kind of a dick, fluffy fluff fluff, i like fluff ok leave me alone, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anything Crankiplier you guys want me to write :D
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellohello, I am back again because I want to write stuff but have no ideas. Sooooo it’s request time!! Leave anything you’d like in the comments!!
> 
> ( i’ll try to write smut but I honestly have no clue how to :’) i won’t write anything with no consent/underage stuff, sorry but like. no )

i uhhhh don’t have anything to write yet, so request some stuff if you want B)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan likes to wear dresses, Mark catches him and it goes surprisingly well.
> 
> Suggested by Melany_music :)
> 
> “ Maybe do one where Ethan likes to wear girly clothes/make-up sometimes, but he's too embarresed to tell anyone until eventually Mark finds out and comforts him about it (your choice if it's romantic or not).”

Ethan liked to wear dresses and makeup. It wasn’t a kink or anything, he just genuinely enjoyed the feeling he got when he wore a dress, or a skirt, or makeup. He felt confident, he felt like a better version of himself… yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell any of his friends. He didn’t know why, but whenever he went to tell Mark, his closest friend, he just froze. Ethan would dream about telling Mark most nights, and it almost always went well.

***

“Mark, I like to wear dresses,” Ethan would say, probably wearing a dress. He’d feel brave, confident. 

“Ethan,” Mark would say, a smile on his face. “Why should I care what you wear? As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” He would lean in to kiss Ethan, and they would both be happy…

***

And Ethan would wake up in a cold sweat. He knew that he’d never be able to tell Mark about the dresses or his crush, and he’d just have to live with keeping it a secret. He could do that, right? 

-

It had been almost 3 years since Ethan had started to wear dresses. He’d somehow been able to keep it a secret, thank god. He lived with Mark now, they had finally started dating after Mark confessed, and Ethan was happy. Sort of. He wanted so badly to tell Mark, but he still couldn’t, even though they were dating now. The blue-haired boy would wear dresses late at night, when he knew Mark was asleep. At least, he thought Mark was asleep. 

Mark couldn’t sleep. It was 2am, and he’d been trying to sleep since 10pm, but for some reason, he couldn’t. Something seemed weird. Why was there still a light on in the guest room? And where was Ethan? Standing up, Mark tiredly walked to the guest room, making sure he stepped over the creaky floorboards. He opened the door, running a hand through his hair. “Ethan…?”

-

Ethan’s head shot up to meet Mark’s gaze, his eyes wide and scared. There was a tube of lipstick in his hand as he looked at Mark, frozen in fear. The younger boy was wearing a light blue dress that matched his hair. It came down to his knees and was off-the-shoulders, and he was wearing silver eyeshadow and eyeliner. “M-mark?” He stammered, trying to come up with something, anything he could say to make what he was doing seem less weird. “It’s not what it looks like..?” 

“Ethan,” Mark said, a confused look on his face. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you liked… whatever this is? Wearing dresses?” He sat down on the floor next to Ethan and put a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. “You know I don’t care if you wear dresses, right? Do whatever makes you happy, Eth,” he said, biting his lip anxiously while waiting for Ethan’s response. 

“Mark, do you really think that it’s ok?” Ethan teared up, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face as they fell, screwing up his makeup. “I mean, I just couldn’t tell you, I was too scared that you’d think I was a freak, that you’d think I was disgusting-”

“Ethan, do you really think I’d think that? I love you, and I don’t care if you wear dresses. Do whatever makes you happy, sweetheart,” Mark murmured, wiping away Ethan’s tears. “And you actually look amazing in that. I mean, you look amazing in everything, but, like, that dress looks so good on you, Eth.” He chuckled softly, adjusting his position so he was sitting next to Ethan, and draped his arm over Ethan’s shoulders. 

Ethan smiled sheepishly and kissed Mark’s cheek. “Thank you, Mark,” he said in an unusually high-pitched voice, hiccuping a little. “But how am I supposed to tell everyone else? What will they think?”

Mark shrugged. “I’m sure no one will care, Ethan. They just want you to be happy, too.” He ruffled his boyfriend’s hair lovingly, standing up. “We’re doing a Markiplier Makes today. Want to get ready for it?”

Ethan nodded, wiping away the rest of his tears before standing up on shaky legs and giving Mark a small, scared smile. “I guess.”

-

Mark and Ethan waited for everyone to arrive, both of the boys nervous. Ethan’s lip was close to bleeding since he kept biting it, and Mark’s hair looked awful, given how many times he’d ran his hand through it. Ethan fiddled with the hem on his skirt nervously, lookimg up at Mark every few seconds. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ethan asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

“Eth, honey, it’ll be fine. And you look amazing, I have to say,” Mark said, eyeing Ethan and waggling his eyebrows. The 2 both jumped when they heard the doorbell ring and Ethan ran to the door, taking a shaky breath before opening the door. 

“Hey, Ethan!” Tyler grinned down at Ethan before noticing his skirt. “Um..? I’m… I’ll go inside now,” he muttered before rushing to the kitchen. 

Amy and Kathryn had around the same reaction, both of them complimenting Ethan’s skirt and acting like nothing was different. Ethan grinned at the compliments, but his heart sunk when he saw Tyler’s reaction. Did Tyler hate him?

-

“Hey, guys!” Mark said, smiling as he saw his friends enter the kitchen, Ethan following behind them. “So, we’re gonna try and make cupcakes!” Mark noticed Tyler’s strange behavior as the video went on, how Tyler went out of his was to avoid Ethan, how he made sure not to touch Ethan, or even use the same decorations as him. As soon as the video was over, Mark pulled Tyler to the side after he saw Ethan slump onto the couch, burying his head in his hands. “Tyler, what the fuck?”

Tyler backed away from Mark, holding up his hands. “Mark, I’m sorry. It’s just… I don’t know,” he said, sighing. “I was just… jealous of Ethan, ok? Not like I want to wear dresses or anything- he just looked really confident, and happy.”

“Ok. That doesn’t make it ok for you to be an ass to him, Tyler,” Mark said angrily. “Go and apologize.” 

“Fine,” Tyler groaned, sitting on the couch next to Ethan. “Hey, Eth. I’m…” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did today, It was selfish, and I’m so sorry-” Ethan cut him off with a hug, sniffling into Tyler’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Tyler,” Ethan murmured, pulling badk from the hug, teary-eyed. “It means a lot to me. It means so much that you guys all don’t mind,” he said, motioning to Amy, Mark, Tyler and Kathryn. “You’re some of my best friends,” he said, a wide smile on his face. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this! comment any ideas you have that you’d like me to write. I loved writing this, it was really fun!


End file.
